


so you think you can tell (heaven from hell)

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: It surprises Evelyn time after time that she found them in this muddy century, her two wildflowers.





	so you think you can tell (heaven from hell)

Evelyn Thawne watches Hayley put on make up in the morning. She watches her precise movements as she brushes blush over her cheeks, a glimmer of rose, a simple black line on her eyelids and mascara. Evelyn watches her straight back, how she runs a hand through her neat, short haircut, and closes her dress shirt up to her neck. All those things that she carried over from her former life as the heir of the Rathaway legacy. From all those expensive private schools, fancy events, media attention, the brightest hope until her fall from grace. Evelyn watches Hayley cling to the motions as if they could save her. To Evelyn it looks like a cage; like something Hayley has to break out of. Evelyn looks at her in the morning and gets the urge to destroy something beautiful. To break Hayley down until she becomes free and dangerous.

 

At last Hayley puts on her glasses and turns to Evelyn. “How do I look?”

 

Evelyn wanders over to her and pulls her out of the chair in front of the mirror. “Perfect, as always,” She says and kisses her. With Hayley in her heels they are almost the same height.

 

Hayley pulls away, smiling almost coyly, as if this is the first time she had stayed over night at Evelyn's house. “See you at work,” She says. Evelyn doesn't quite let her go yet, chasing her mouth to kiss her again. Hayley melts against her, and Evelyn slows down time. When they are like this Evelyn can almost pretend she isn't lost, isn't a stranger in this place.

 

Of course time goes on. Hayley leaves. Evelyn is alone again.

 

* * *

 

Francisca Ramon stumbles into the meeting, late as always, looking hardly sorry at all. Hayley looks away from the skirt that barely covers half of Francisca's thighs and focuses back on the problem at hand. She hears Francisca sling her back over the chair next to her, _why?_ , and then start chewing obnoxiously loud. Hayley whips around to glare at her, but Francisca looks unimpressed, chewing open-mouthed to give her a full disgusting view of the gum.

 

There are days where Hayley believes Francisca's single goal in life is to annoy her. But she has to give her more credit, it's probably only her second goal. The first one is being a kiss-ass when Dr. Wells is around. Hayley would think that Francisca is just trying to climb the ladder faster if it wasn't for the sparkle in her eyes whenever she looks at Dr. Wells. It hurts Hayley to see that look on Francisca's face because she fears she looks exactly the same. All that admiration, that longing, open for everyone to see. She spends a long time practicing blank looks in the mirror, schooling her features into something less intense, less obvious; just less.

 

Francisca doesn't even try to hide it and Hayley would pity her if she didn't hate her so much. Because Hayley might be just as pathetic as Francisca but at least Hayley is the one that Dr. Wells deems worthy enough to touch, to lure away on ridiculous weekend trips and whisper sweet things to in the early hours of morning.

 

* * *

 

“Is it true what everyone says?” Francisca asks.

 

She has Hayley sitting on her couch, a situation she never thought possible, and she is not particularly enjoying it. Maybe she'd be more sensitive with her question but it's late, and Hayley made her life the living hell for the last years, and Hayley just got fired from STAR Labs and Francisca had to drag her out of a bar fight, that looked just a bit too much like Hayley looking for a beating.

 

“What?” Hayley asks. She looks bad; blood trickling down one brow, and deeper beneath that. She looks broken open, and Francisca blames Hayley's state on why she lets herself go so much in front of her. She grabs Hayley's chin harder as she cleans the wound.

 

“Did you fuck her?” She asks.

 

Hayley opens her eyes to study Francisca's face. “Yes, I did.” Her lips curl into a smile. “You wanna know what it was like? What _she_ is like?”

 

Francisca has to still her hands for a second before she resumes her work; clenching her jaw and not looking Hayley in the eyes.

 

“Oh, she is so good,” Hayley purrs now, and Francisca knows she does it to get a rise out of her, but now she is picturing it, Dr. Wells pushing Hayley against a wall or bending her over her office desk. Hayley is still talking, about where and how and for how long, and Francisca thinks how this woman brought Hayley's life on the brink of destruction and she is still talking about her like she is the best thing that ever happened to her.

 

Before she can think about it Francisca is climbing into Hayley's lap and shuts her up with her mouth. Hayley groans and pulls her closer; her mouth taste like blood and Francisca thinks that Hayley probably deserves this, that Dr. Wells has her reasons even though neither of them will talk about it.

 

Francisca drops her head against Hayley's shoulder as Hayley slips a hand between them. “Tell me more,” Francisca breathes against her skin.

 

* * *

 

Francisca hovers at Evelyn's office door. She has been acting differently ever since Hayley has been gone; not sad, or satisfied, but from now and then Evelyn catches her casting glances at her. That is not so entirely new, but the look on Francisca's face is different now.

 

“What is it?” Evelyn asks.

 

Evelyn watches Francisca close the door and walk further in the room. She is wearing an oversized hoodie and has her hair in a messy bun. Somehow Evelyn never had the strength to enforce a strict dress code when it came to her; it is so much a part of her that it was strange to look at her when she actually showed up in something more appropriate one time.

 

“It's just,” Francisca starts but trails off. She looks around the room, anywhere but Evelyn. It makes Evelyn's blood boil when she gets like that, and not in the good way. In a mind so perfect there should be no place for insecurity.

 

“Hayley told me,” She finishes.

 

For a moment Evelyn freezes in shock but then she realizes that Francisca doesn't mean the accelerator. Ah. That makes sense. Evelyn pulls off her glasses and places them gently on the desk. “And what do you think?” She asks, studying Francisca carefully.

 

“Well, I don't judge Hayley,” She blurts out. Looks caught the second after, like she revealed too much of herself.

 

“Francisca,” Evelyn says to make it easy on her, “You just have to ask.”

 

“Oh,” Francisca says, looking stunned and so, so beautiful. She looks down again. Evelyn stands up and walks around the desk to her. She raises Francisca's chin with two fingers. Her mouth is slightly open and her eyes show unguarded need. “Please,” She says quietly.

 

Evelyn smiles and kisses her gently. When Francisca clutches to her urgently, returning the kiss, something breaks open in Evelyn. She does not fool herself into thinking she could build a lasting relationship here, but it's so tempting to try. Francisca is a star burning bright, and so had been Hayley, maybe a bit too bright for her own good. It surprises Evelyn time after time that she found them in this muddy century, her two wildflowers.

 

(It does not change a thing about the plan. She feels Francisca's laugh vibrating through her bones. It changes nothing.)

 

* * *

 

It's not like they become friends, it's just easier sometimes to call Hayley over. With her Francisca doesn't have to pretend, doesn't have to hide. When they touch each other there is the unspoken presence of a third person in the room. It is the only way they get to be with her again. They both hate themselves for still wanting it, or at least Francisca does, but that is for later, when Hayley will be gone and Francisca has to deal with the fallout of the singularity opening up over Central City and the broken rest of Team Flash.

 

For now she traces Hayley's jawline and Hayley grins at her, all wild and free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am my own problematic fave


End file.
